


Written in These Walls are the Stories That I Can't Explain

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Brief Paul and Alberto, Fluff (ending), Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's true what they say, appreciate what you have cause you never know when it will be gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in These Walls are the Stories That I Can't Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Gosh it's been forever since I've written I've had A LOT going on but anyway, I really, really hope you enjoy this one! I definitely had a good time writing it! It's also late so any mistakes are most definitely my own.
> 
>  
> 
> Title's from, well, I think we all know where the title comes from ;)

Harry will never forget April 23rd. He will never forget how much his life changed in just a flash. It's true what they say, appreciate what you have cause you never know when it will be gone.

 

The day had started out normally, or as normally as a day could. They had interviews all morning before they were driving to the next stop on tour. Liam, Niall, and Zayn had left in one car and Louis and Harry were in another. They were traveling down some highway in some state in the U.S. though they were unsure where, the days all blurred together. It had happened in the blink of an eye. One moment Harry had his head on Louis' shoulder as they traveled down the road listening to who knows what on the radio that Alberto had picked, the next, there was screaming and a loud crash before everything went black.

 

Harry remembered blinking his eyes open, feeling disoriented as he stared at a white ceiling. He remembers feeling confused thinking he was just in a car and heard a faint beeping before his eyes shut again.

 

The next time he woke up he was staring at a white ceiling again. The beeping was back and Harry tried to turn his head realizing he was in a hospital just as his mom noticed he was awake.

"Oh Harry!" She cried before throwing her arms around him. Harry lifted his right arm, noticing bandages on his forearms.

"Mum." He tried, his voice not coming through loudly. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Mum. What, what happened?" He asked softly.

Anne sat back, staring at Harry with tears in her eyes. "You don't remember?"

"No."

"Harry, baby, you were in a car accident."

Harry's eyes went wide, his heart rate speeding up. "What?"

"Love, calm down."

"What happened?"

"You were traveling to your next tour date and some drunk driver crossed the median and hit you head on."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember. "This happened today?"

Anne leaned forward resting her hand on Harry's arm. "Love, this happened a week ago. You've been unconscious for a week." She said gently.

Harry's eyes went wide again and he could hear his heart monitor speed up as his head spun with the information his mother had just told him. Car accident. Drunk driver. Week. Harry had been out for a whole week.

It hit Harry like a ton of bricks in just that moment. He remembered driving down the highway. He remembered the music playing. He remembered hearing screams and a loud crash. He remembered Louis-

"Mum. Mum where is Louis?"

Anne got tears in her eyes again. "Harry-"

Harry blinked the sudden tears in his eyes and cleared his throat. "Where is Louis?" He asked more authoritatively. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"Harry it's, it's bad."

"How. How bad?"

"He was injured pretty bad. He hit his head and he broke his wrist and leg."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Anne swallowed back the emotion she was trying not to feel. "When he hit his head, there was a lot of swelling in his brain."

"Okay."

"They don't think he's going to wake up, Harry."

 

**

 

The first day Harry got to see Louis was a day later. They refused to let Harry seen him the day he woke up stating he needed his rest. The next day was not an option however; Harry was going to see him.

Harry's mom led the way with Harry in a wheelchair. When they got there, the first thing Harry saw was Jay sitting there with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry. I was going to come visit you today." She said as she got up to hug him. "How are you feeling?"

"'M okay. How is he?" Harry asked taking his first look at Louis.

Louis looked small and frail lying there on the bed. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and his arm and leg were both in a cast. From where Harry was he could see cuts all on his face and arms.

"He's okay." Jay replied with a small smile.

Harry studied her for a second. "Mum told me. I know he's not."

Jay closed her eyes as she tried to control her emotions, a tear escaping down her face. She opened then again and gave Harry a watery smile. Harry hugged her as she cried.

"Where are the girls?" Harry asked.

"They're with their grandmum."

Harry nodded. He turned back to Louis. "Mum."

"Yes Harry?"

"I want to see him."

Anne wordlessly pushed Harry close to the bed. As soon as he was close Harry felt tears come to his eyes. He took Louis' hand in his and took a shaky breath.

"Jay, why don't we get some coffee?" Anne suggested before they left.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Louis.

"Love." He said, his voice cracking. "Lou. Babe, I'm here. Please wake up. Please. I can't do this without you. We've been through so much, please come back to me."

Harry brought their joined hands up to his face as tears streamed down his face. He wasn't sure how long he sat there when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry."

Harry turned to see his band mates. Niall ran right to him, hugging him tight and making Harry hiss in pain.

"Sorry, sorry." Niall said as he let go quickly.

Liam and Zayn hugged him carefully.

"We weren't allowed to come down yesterday due to all the paparazzi and fans outside." Liam told him. "But we wanted to."

"I know." Harry replied with a small smile.

"How are you?" Zayn asked.

"'M okay. Got some scratches and bruised ribs but that's it."

"Lucky." Niall said.

"No. I'd rather that be me than him." Harry replied angrily, pointing to Louis.

"He'd say the same about you." Zayn sighed. "Any change?"

"No." Harry sighed, turning his attention back to Louis and taking his hand back in his.

"He'll be okay, H." Niall said, patting his shoulder.

"I hope so. Cause without him I am nothing."

 

**

 

"Good morning, Harry." A cheerful nurse named Linda said as she opened the curtains.

Harry blinked at the sun, turning away. "You're awfully chipper."

"Today's the day you get out silly. You should be too."

Harry bit back the retort about not being okay until Louis was and sat up slowly, careful of his ribs. He sighed.

"Your mom brought you some clothes for you to change into whenever you're ready. I'll be outside the door and then you can sign your discharge papers."

"Great. Thanks." Harry replied coldly.

Linda's smile faltered for a second before it was back full force as she laid the clothes on the bed. Harry felt bad, he knew it wasn't her fault all this was going on but Harry was not feeling himself. He was angry at the driver who hit them, he was angry he was in hospital, and he was most angry no one had hope in Louis. Harry was the only one sure he was going to wake up.

Once Harry was done, he called Linda back in the room. She smiled as she handed him her discharge papers for him to sign.

"Go ahead and sign and date here and you're good to go."

Harry took the pen and signed his name.

 

**Harry Styles    April 23rd, 2013**

 

"Ready to go?" Gemma asked as she leaned against the doorframe, smile on her face.

"You know I'm not leaving. Take me to Louis."

Linda helped Harry into the wheelchair as Gemma stood behind him, ready to push. She sighed.

"You really need to cheer up. You're getting out of the hospital." She said as they left the room.

"Not until he wakes up."

"Harry."

"Don't. Don't Gemma."

The rest of the ride was quiet as they headed to Louis room. Jay smiled as she saw him.

"Hi love. Heard you got out today."

" I did. But I'm not leaving until he does."

She smiled slightly and nodded before turning back to Louis.

Harry took Louis' hand in his and brought it up to kiss the back of it.

"Hi baby. I'm here." He said softly.

 

The day passed by with no change and lots of people passing through. Alberto had shown up feeling forlorn he had ever let it happen. Harry had reassured him it wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could've done, but he knew he was blaming himself.

It was about nine when it happened. One moment, Harry swore Louis squeezed his hand. He watched with baited breath as Louis moved his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing. Finally, finally after two and a half weeks, Louis opened those beautiful blues Harry had missed terribly.

"Hi." Harry said softly, eyes filled with tears.

Louis looked back confusion on his face as he opened his mouth and said three words that changed Harry's life.

"Who are you?"

Harry sat back as if Louis had slapped him and quite frankly, he may have. They stared at each other for a few minutes, Harry looking in shock, Louis in confusion until Louis looked over his shoulder, his eyes lighting up.

"Mum!" He exclaimed.

"Oh Louis!" Jay cried coming up and hugging Louis tightly. She gave Harry a confused look as to why he was just sitting there.

Harry looked at her and then Louis before slowly getting up and backing out of them room.

 _Who are you?_ Bounced around in his head with every step.

"Harry?" He heard.

_Who are you?_

Liam put his arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry backed up to the wall and slid down slowly.

"Harry what's wrong?" Zayn asked his voice panicked.

_Who are you?_

It hit Harry all of a sudden and he burst into tears. Niall stayed with Harry as Zayn and Liam went into Louis' room.

"Harry what happened? You're scaring me." Niall said.

Harry just continued to cry as the three words played over and over again in his head.

A minute later he felt Niall get up and whispering. He heard Niall whisper shit before he was aware three sets of eyes were on him.

"H, let's go to the cafeteria." Liam said gently.

Harry let himself be pulled up and lead into the cafeteria. He waited at the table, head down and felt his band mates sitting with him.

"Harry." Zayn said. "Harry."

Harry finally looked up hating the sympathetic look Zayn gave him.

"H, um," Liam sighed, "um the doctor came in. Said he has some kind of amnesia."

"He remembered his mum." Harry said softly.

"Yeah the doctor thinks he has a sort of selective amnesia."

"To not remember me?" Harry snorted.

"He doesn't remember us either." Zayn said.

Harry looked up at that. He would never admit it, but it made him feel better he didn't the guys either. He felt horrible for that.

"So he doesn't remember One Direction." Harry mumbled.

"Seems that way." Niall sighed.

"Jay asked if he remembered the snowball fight at her house last winter and he does, he just doesn't remember we all were there too." 

Harry frowned at that. He couldn't believe Louis was awake but his memory of One Direction was completely gone.

They sat in complete silence taking it all in. They were glad they're band mate and brother was awake, but they were all devastated he didn't remember them. And they knew Harry was taking it the worst.

Jay came down a few minutes later and smiled at the boys.

"How are you all doing?"

"We're okay." Liam replied.

Jay patted his arm. "He tried. He tried to remember you lads and he feels horrible he can't." They all nodded and she turned her attention to Harry. "He'll remember you, love. You have always had faith in him. You're the other half to his soul. It'll just take time."

"What happens if he doesn't remember us?" Niall asked. "What happens to One Direction?"

"What happens to us?" Harry asked softly. Everyone looked at him sympathetically.

**

It had been a long day and Harry hadn’t slept well at all. When he got up to Louis’ room, he stopped himself, standing in the doorway.

 _What am I doing?_ He thought. _He doesn’t remember me._

Harry sighed and looked up, seeing Louis was looking back at him.

“Oh.” Harry said, surprised. “Um, hi.”

“Hi.” Louis replied.

“Can I, um, can I come in?”

Louis shrugged. “Sure.”

Harry walked in slowly like Louis was going to yell at him to get out. He sat down slowly next to him.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked.

“Okay I guess. Head hurts.” Harry nodded. “Um, mum, she, she told me I know you.”

“Yeah you could say that.” Harry said with a humorless laugh.

“Said we’re in a band? One something?” He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember.

“One Direction.”

“Right. What an odd name.”

“Well it was because when we all auditioned for X Factor separately they decided to make us into a band and we all wanted it. We were all going into one direction: as far as we could.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Louis replied, nodding his head in understanding.

“Yeah.” Harry replied with a small smile. He remembered the night he had thought of it.

_“Huh not bad.” Niall said._

_“Better than what I could come up with.” Liam said._

_“Good job Curly. Way to go.” Louis grinned, patting him on the back. “One Direction it is then lads.”_

“So, uh,” Louis started, dragging Harry out of his thoughts. “We met on X Factor? I can’t believe I auditioned.”

Harry let out a breathless laugh. “Yeah. It was cool. You and I met in the toilets.”

“That’s um, interesting.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah that’s everyone’s reaction when we tell them that.” Harry smiled.

“I bet. Can’t say that happens every day.”

“Yeah. You actually asked for a picture and an autograph. Said I’d make it.” Harry smiled at the memory. “Who would’ve thought we’d end up making it together.”

“Yeah that’s pretty cool. I’m sorry I don’t remember.”

“It’s okay.” Harry smiled slightly.

“I asked for an autograph and picture huh? Sounds like I was hitting on you.” Louis chuckled.

“Yeah.” Harry said with a small laugh. He didn’t say any more, unsure if he should bring up the fact they had been dating for over two years.

 

“I wonder if a picture would jog his memory.” Anne said later at tea.

“I don’t know. I didn’t think of it.”

“You should take one. See if he remembers. I’m sure you still have that picture.”

“Of course.” Harry smiled. “Lou kept it in a memory box.”

Anne smiled. “He’s going to remember, honey, it just takes time.”

“I hope so.” Harry sighed. “I hate that he doesn’t remember me. Or us. Or even the lads.”

“His brain just needs time to heal.” Harry nodded, looking down at his tea. “The doctor did suggest doing things to jog his memory. It’s worth a shot.”

“Yeah. It is.”

 

**

 

The next day Harry returned to Louis’ room with a box. Louis looked at it curiously before looking at him.

“What’s in there?”

“I’m going to jog your memory.” Harry said.

Louis sat up as Harry opened the box. He watched as Harry picked up a picture, smiling at it before turning to Louis.

“This is the picture I was talking about.” He said, handing it to Louis.

“You still have this?”

“You kept it, actually.”

“Oh.” Louis said softly. He studied the picture. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember.” He handed it back to Harry.

Harry’s smile faded. “It’s okay.” He put the picture back into the box.

“I really am sorry.”

“I know.” Harry smiled slightly. “I’m gonna, um,” he cleared his throat, “I’m gonna go. You should rest.”

“Okay.”

Harry grabbed the box and said goodbye before heading out of the room. He hurried to his car and got inside, shutting the door. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and cried. He didn’t know what else to do. If Louis couldn’t remember a picture, how else was Harry supposed to jog his memory? Harry lifted his head and wiped at his eyes almost jumping in his seat when he saw Niall, Liam, and Zayn standing there.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, wiping at his eyes as he rolled down his window.

“Came to see Lou and saw your car. You alright, mate?” Liam asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Fine.”

“What happened?” Niall asked.

“I brought our first picture together thinking it would jog his memory. It didn’t.”

Niall frowned. “We had the same idea. We brought some pictures and our albums.”

Harry sniffled and nodded. “It might work though, maybe he’ll remember the band.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“It’s worth a shot.”

“It’s going to be okay, H. He’s going to remember.” Liam assured him.

“What if he doesn’t?”

“There’s no way he won’t. You two are the same person. He’ll remember the love you two have for each other.”

“Do you want to come up with us?” Zayn asked.

Harry shook his head, looking down. “No I think I’m going to just go back to the hotel.”

“Okay. We’ll see you later.”

Harry nodded as they said goodbye and left. He watched them until they got into the elevator before starting his car and leaving. He kept the sun visor and sunglasses on as paparazzi swarmed his car. Harry rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses as he made his way slowly through. Once he was past, he headed for the hotel where more paparazzi and fans were waiting. Luckily, he had called Paul and he was waiting at a side door with his arms crossed.

“You know you are not supposed to run away like that without one of us. It’s dangerous.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he ducked past him. “Won’t happen again, mate.”

“I should hope not.”

The ride up to the floor was quiet. Once they made it, Harry went into his room without another word and shut the door behind him. He sat on the bed with the memory box and just stared at it for a few minutes. He continued staring at it before deciding to open it.

Inside were pictures of just the two of them, of their families, of the guys. There were also ticket stubs, souvenirs from places they went and any memento that reminded them of the time they had together. Harry remembered how embarrassed he was when Louis had first found the box.

_“What is this?”_

_“It’s our memories.” Harry replied, flushing._

_“Aw you keep everything? You sap.” Louis teased._

_“Shut up, Lou.” Harry murmured._  
  
Harry smiled remembering when he caught Louis putting things into the box. One of those had been the very first picture they took together. After that, anywhere they went they would snap a photo or keep a memento and stick it in the box. The box went everywhere with them.

Harry shut the box and sighed wishing things were like they used to be. He just wished Louis could remember something, anything of them. Anything of his time with One Direction.

Suddenly Harry had an idea. He put the box aside and grinned as he thought of what he could do to jog Louis memory. It was going to work, he decided. Louis was going to remember it all.

 

**

 

Harry walked tall into Louis’ room the next morning. Louis looked startled when he saw him.

“Um, hi.”

“Good morning, Lou.”

“You brought that box again? I told you I don’t remember.”

“Well I am going to help you. Get ready, Louis Tomlinson, this is a trip down memory lane.”

Louis watched with an amused eye as Harry set out their first picture together again. He pulled out more and one by one he laid them on the tray. He looked at Louis expectantly.

“Okay so this was our first picture together, as I said yesterday. This one,” he pointed to one next to it, “is from the X Factor house. We were playing around in the house and Niall got this picture. This one is typical you.” Harry smiled at the picture of Louis with a guitar in the middle of everyone. “Always center of attention. Liam did not like you at first cause he thought you didn’t take it seriously but eventually he liked you. Like everyone does. I remember this one time you had gotten an air horn somehow and you put it right up to Liam’s ear in the middle of the night and blasted it.” Harry chuckled and shook his head at the memory. “He was so mad at you.”

“What is this?” Louis asked, interrupting him.

Harry looked over, his smile falling off his face. The picture he had grabbed was a picture of the two of them kissing while fireworks went off in the distant. He smiled slightly at the memory.

“That was at a party we had at the bungalow. Someone had gotten fireworks.”

“Were you and I dating?”

Harry nodded. “Still are.”

Louis’ eyes went wide. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Harry shrugged. “Figured you had enough going on and I didn’t know how you’d react. We’ve had to keep it secret from the start.”

“Why?”

“Management. Cause there are still people out there that can’t accept others for who they are.”

“What is this?” Louis asked, picking up a ticket stub.

“That was the first concert we ever did on tour.” Harry said proudly. “We were so nervous but you kept us all laughing to keep our mind of things.”

“What about this?” Louis asked picking up a different ticket stub.

Harry took it from him and laughed softly as he remembered. “This was from our Red or Black performance when I sang horribly. That night you held me as I cried and told me that I had done really well. You were there for me and very supportive as I cried and read horrible things about myself online. It’s when I knew for sure you were it for me.”

Louis smiled. “I wish I could remember for you.” He said softly.

Harry nodded looking down at the ticket stub. He looked back up and grinned. “That’s why I’m here.” He said as he stood up.

“What do you mean?”

“The doctor said you need things to jog your memory so I’m going to put pictures all over your room.”

“What? That’s crazy.” Louis laughed slightly.

Harry shrugged. “Maybe but if it helps I don’t mind.”

So for the next hour and a half, Harry explained a picture to Louis before hanging it on the wall. When he was done, Louis’ entire room was covered.

“Wow.” Louis said as he looked around.

“Wow indeed.”

“We have a lot of memories.”

“Yes. We do.”

Louis saw the expectant look on his face and was sad he still didn’t remember. He looked down at the bed wishing with everything in him he could remember before looking up.

“Um, do you mind going? I’m a bit tired and would like to nap.”

“Oh,” Harry replied, smile dropping from his face. “Okay.”

Harry grabbed the box and put the leftover pictures in it before heading to the door.

“Um, is it okay if I come back tomorrow?”

Louis smiled. “I’d like that.”

Harry smiled back and nodded. “Okay then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

Once Harry left, Louis looked around the room a little overwhelmed at all the pictures with him in it that he could not remember at all. He wished for Harry’s sake and the other guys too he could remember. He saw how bad they wanted him to remember them all and how frustrated they were when Louis didn’t. Hell, Louis was really frustrated by it too. Louis felt a pounding headache start and decided he was going to get some sleep hoping tomorrow would be better.

**

Harry was undeterred. Every day for two weeks after that he was more than determined to make Louis remember. Well, he was a little disappointed but he knew it wasn’t going to be an instantaneous thing that Louis would remember. This wasn’t the movies he told himself, it wasn’t going to happen like that.

Still Harry came back the every morning with more pictures. He hoped the more he showed him the more it would jog his memory. He knew he shouldn’t push Louis too much, but he really just wanted his Louis back.

Another week had passed and Harry was still more than determined. He walked into Louis’ room seeing him still asleep. He walked over to the blinds and opened them slightly humming one of their songs to himself as he stared out the window.

“Isn’t it a bit too early to be singing ‘Live While We’re Young’?” Louis asked. “Not to mention we sing it all the time I don’t know how you aren’t sick of it.”

Harry chuckled as he turned around to look at him. “We have catchy songs I can’t help it.”

“God I have a massive headache. Can you get me some aspirin Curly?”

Harry went to call the nurse when he froze in his tracks. He turned around slowly. “What, what did you just call me?”

“Curly.” Louis repeated like Harry was crazy.

“And you knew the song?”

“Um yeah, Haz, it is ours.”

“Haz?”

“Harry are you alright?” Louis chuckled.

Harry ran over to the bed, looking at Louis. “When’s our anniversary?”

“September the 14th, first night we kissed.”

“What’s the name of our band?”

“One Direction. Harry are you sure you’re okay, love?”

“Lou you, you remember.” Harry said softly, tears forming in his eyes. He laughed. “You remember!”

“Remember what?” Louis asked as Harry wrapped his arms around him and cried in his shoulder. “Love I’d really like to know what is going on.”

 

 

“I can’t believe I ever forgot you.” Louis said later. Jay and the boys had come in as soon as Harry had called them screaming about Louis remembered. It was now late in the evening and just Louis and Harry. “I could never forget you.”

Harry smiled. “It was hard. I wasn’t sure you were ever going to get your memory back.”

“God I can’t imagine what you must’ve been going through. And the lads.” Louis shook his head. “I can’t believe I forgot all of you.”

“What matters is you’re here now and you remember.”

“And I’ll never forget, Hazza, I promise.”

Harry smiled before pulling him to a kiss. He pulled apart and smiled at the picture right above Louis’ head of them kissing. Memories. Memories he shared with this incredible man he had met just a few years before. More memories he was bound to create down the road that he knew he would never forget. And he knew no matter what he and Louis would remember it all. Even if it meant Harry had to decorate Louis’ room in pictures, he didn’t care.  As long as he had Louis he would do whatever it took for them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are as lovely as you xx
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on twitter under the same name! I don't bite :)


End file.
